


Under the Gun

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Flash Fic, M/M, layhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Luhan was as fast as, if not faster than Yixing.





	Under the Gun

They met in the passage between East Street and West Street, where bricks met concrete and hand painted signs got illuminated by neon. It was where Yixing would return when his own lights went out, see the blood stains on the wall sunk in between the cracks. There, with knuckles abrading against a blacktop that was grey and worn down by a thousand hurried footsteps too many, he would curse the city for not spending taxes on cleaning while still feeling grateful for another memory to hang on to.  
  
‘自制心’ was what their red sign read but Yixing took pride in neither self-control nor patience. He would always run until his legs gave in, until his knees met asphalt and all else around ceased to drift by in slow motion. There was no point in waiting for the world to catch up or to play by the rules established by others; landscapes and skylines looked prettier when blurred, just like people seemed nicer when viewed from afar.  
  
Yet, there was one who refused to just fly past.  
  
A crash in an alley was all it took, two people colliding amidst the ash bins of some passage. Luhan was as, if not more restless than him, thus did his face never fully unfocus. He was the epitome of a phrase too cliché to pronounce, and he dragged Yixing with him through streets much more narrow than the one on which they once shared profanities over debris.  
  
He proved to be faster than Yixing, in the end, awarded with not a trophy, but with his skull cracked open. It was really a shame, the loss of that speed, but Yixing had to admit that the remains of his brain made the wall look less boring as compared to before.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 自制心, which i took a very lame approach to. there is however a whole lot more to this in my brain but i'm probably not even gonna consider turning it into a fic, lol.


End file.
